I'll Always Be There
by Moonlit Mayhem
Summary: A new year, a new start, right? Wrong! Puck and Sabrina haven't changed a bit. So how will they deal with undercover Scarlet Hand members trying to kill them? Will they ever realize their fate? And will they ever stop the S.H.? Lots of Puckabrina! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic ever! yay! It's set after Henry and Veronica wake up but not before they know Mirror is Master. Dapne and Red are nine, Sabrina and Puck are thirteen for context purposes. I do accept flames though I don't apprecite them. Without further adieu, here is I'll Always Be There.**

**I'll Always Be There**

_**Chapter 1: My (Not-So) Hero**_

For the first time in many months, the Grimm household was quiet. All you could hear were the faint whispers of the wind. That was the case until a certain fairy decided to have a little fun…with the Grimm girl.

The fairy stealthily flew out of his room and into the sisters'. He went in with a very unfortunate (and LOUD) "CREEEEEEEK!" from the old wooden door.

'_How this place doesn't fall apart or collapse all together is beyond me!'_ he thought to himself as he passed over the youngest of the three girls. When he was just above the eldest, he smile and sighed, a soft content sigh.

The fairy boy realized his actions and grimaced. He calmly and sternly reminded himself, _'I do not like Sabr-GRIMM! I'm happy about the prank I'm gonna pull. Not about how pretty she looks when she's not yelling (at me mostly) or how her beautiful, long golden hair frames her high cheekbones and cute little chin, or how her porcelain skin is- it doesn't matter because I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER LIKE HER!'_ He desperately tried to believe his own thoughts.

While lost thought, the fairy boy picked up the petite girl up in his strong arms. He almost laughed when he realized how tough and stubborn the small, thin almost frail looking girl in his arms could be. Just like the house staying together, he will never learn why the oddity makes sense and somehow works to his liking.

The boy flew back into his own room, if you could call it that. Forest or Woods seem more fitting. He pulled out a small flute and played a series of short high notes. Instantly, a group of pixies showed up to their king.

"My loyal subjects", he pronounced, "I need you to ready the ropes, ladder, and the tub. Can you do that? If you need help, the chimpanzees are over by the mossy knoll. You got that, minions?"

The pixies buzzed and were off to meet their master's demands, while he sprinkled his captive with temporary sleeping powder.

* * *

The only girl still left in the bedroom at this point awoke to the smell of her beloved Granny Relda's cooking. The nine year old slowly got out of bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked around hoping to find her sister or her best friend/adopted sister. Neither of them was there. The girl figured they had gone downstairs already. With that thought in mind, she skipped off to the kitchen.

When she got to the table to start eating she noticed someone was missing. Actually, a few were.

"Granny,"

"Yes, liebling?"

"Where are Sabrina and Puck?"

"Why, I don't know. I suppose Puck is still sleeping and Sabrina is most likely talking to Mirror." Relda said to her grandchild.

Without a second thought, the girl went back to her green waffles with fizzling pink syrup.

"Daphne?"

"Yeah?" she turned up from her breakfast to look at her best friend.

"Are you nervous about starting fourth grade tomorrow?"

"Of course not Red. Why? Are you? There's no reason to be worried, we're gonna be in the same class so you'll know me at least! Don't be scared Red it'll be so punktastic!"

"Punktastic," Granny Relda laughed. "Is that your new word?"

"Yuppers!" Daphne replied smiling brightly.

Relda turned back to Jake and Canis to continue their conversation about how much school will cut into the girls training time. Jake was trying to convince Relda and Canis that going to school will give the girls and Puck a chance to hear rumors that may prove invaluable. The group's discussion was stopped by Red's question.

"Daphne, What if people think I'm weird because my name's Red."

"It's okay. We can come up with a cover like we did for Puck." Daphne reassured her friend.

"Okay." Red sighed.

With no further questions to be asked, both girls returned, happily to their food.

* * *

Puck had tied Sabrina's legs and arms up. He had her suspended fifteen feet in the air over his greatest concoction yet. It consisted of chili, mud, rotten eggs, bacon jelly (one of the Old Lady's specialties) and mashed up chicken liver.

'_This prank will be awesome!' _he thought, _'No. It will be priceless!'_

He flashed that mischievous, malicious grin of his. Now all he had to do was wait for Grimm to wake up.

Once again, Puck took out his flute. This time he played low notes, signaling his chimpanzee army to come.

"Commander," he said addressing the chief chimp, "tell your men to start screeching and banging on anything metal or noisy to wake the girl up. Once she has stop. And don't do anything else until I tell you to. Got it?"

Commander nodded and clapped.

"Good."

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed since Red had asked for a new name, but no one could come up with one that fit. After some serious thought, Jake finally thought of one.

"Oh, I got one! What do you think of Scarlet? Scarlet Grimm. It's a good solid name."

"I don't know. It sorta sounds like a cheap gothic nail polish color." Red said shyly.

"What about Ruby?" Daphne suggested.

"It feels too perky." Red answered shaking her head.

"How about Rose or Rosemary?" Granny questioned.

"That's not it either." Red sighed. _'This is pointless.'_

Suddenly Mr. Canis spoke.

"Her name should be Claret. You could spell it

C-L-A-R-E-T-T-E so it looks more like a name."

"Clarette," Red echoed. "That's it. That's the one! It's perfect! Thank you Mr. Canis!" Red ran to hug Canis. Surprisingly he didn't fight the hug.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl squealed with delight.

The room was filled with smiles. Everyone knew that Canis would be the one to come up with the proper one. He and Red just had some kind of special connection. It was probably because they're from the same fairytale and have a history together. In some ways, he seemed like the father Red needed.

Red was so happy. For once, she felt somewhat normal. She felt like she belonged. She thought about her new name, Clarette. And smiled. She was sporting the biggest and brightest grin ever.

* * *

Sabrina grimaced. She had no idea what was going on, or how she got in the position, she was in. However, she did no who was the cause.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she yelled furiously.

When she got her hands on that stupid, pus-faced fairy boy, he'll wish he never crossed her.

"You rang?" the fairy asked smoothly as he stepped out of the shadows. Sabrina frowned.

"Are you cozy Grimm?" Puck smirked. "So glad you could hang out with me this morning."

Sabrina whined. "Oh please stop with the puns! They're torture! Speaking of torture…Get me down from here!"

Puck faked a hurt look and voice. "Fine. If you won't let me try out my new comedy routine on you I guess we'll cut to the chase." He called to all of his minions, "Okay, everyone the moment we've all been waiting for! Lower Grimm!" They obeyed.

Sabrina was slowly lowered into a vat of pure nastiness. She prayed frantically for her guardian angel to come if she had one. Apparently, she didn't and took matters into her own hands like usual.

She looked around for a possible way out of this. Then she noticed her golden ticket. Puck was flying, back turned to her just a few inches away. "Perfect." she whispered as a victorious smile crept onto her face.

She swung her tightly bound legs back and forth back and forth until…_'YES! I'm close enough to kick him so he loses balance in flight and plummets into the tub!'_

And she did just that.

When Puck fell into his own creation, Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face was priceless! _'I can't wait to tell Nikki about this at school tomor-'_

"Oh, crap."

Puck resurfaced. He was fuming. His face was completely red and steam was literally coming out his ears.

"This cannot be good." Sabrina scrunched up, preparing for what he'll do next.

"Commander, CUT THE ROPE!"

The chimp followed orders. And so, Sabrina fell.

You know how in movies when someone falls to their doom everything slows down and they just keep falling for what seems like an eternity until their white knight comes to save them? This was not the case for Sabrina Grimm. She may live in a world of Fairytales, but her life most definitely was not one.

Quicker than she could yell at Puck, Sabrina's body became submerged in the foul mixture. She blindly searched through the slop for one of Puck's legs, hoping to pull him back down and drown him….Only for a little…

Daphne, Granny Relda, Red, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis would not be pleased if she did drown him completely. Her mom and little brother, Basil wouldn't like to know she had killed someone. Even though they lived in New York to help with the kingdom of Faerie, the news _**would**_ travel. Sabrina's father on the other hand didn't care for Puck. He felt the boy was a little too protective of his daughter. Then again, he wouldn't be proud of his daughter if she became a murderer.

'_So much for that.' _She thought.

She couldn't find his legs anyway. The slop was too thick. She gave up and resurfaced. Unfortunately, Puck was waiting for her, armed with a bucket of 'water' balloons and sporting his signature mischievous grin.

Puck was not the only one with weapon in hand. All of his minions were ready for battle with stink bombs, glop grenades, and 'water' guns.

Sabrina was terrified. To make matters worse, Puck saw her fear. It made him feel more powerful, more in control. He smirked. Sabrina started to panic and he took that as the perfect cue.

"FIRE!" He commanded. Thus, the torment began.

Sabrina was pelted by Puck's stupid army with Puck's stupid creations! Worst of all, stupid Puck was just floating above her cackling. Making _**her**_ feel stupid.

'_Why does he have to be such a jerkazoid? (To use Daphne's term.) Why must he always embarrass me? Why do I always have to look like an idiot in front of __**HIM**__? Dear God why? And why do I even care?' _These questions became mighty flood in Sabrina's mind.

She turned her head down. She really wanted to cry, but can't. "I am Sabrina Grimm." She reminded herself softly, "I do not cry." Crying was a sign of weakness. She was not weak! She gathered herself and picked her head up ready to give Puck a piece of her mind, read to scream her head off. She looked at him staring daggers into his eyes. She opened her mouth; nothing came out, save a feeble "Oh, no."

Hovering a foot above her was Puck with the largest 'water' balloon Ferryport Landing had ever seen. The Trickster King nodded his head, "Oh yes."

The girl watched dumbfounded as the balloon fell towards her. Then with a thud and a pop, it hit her square in the face. The balloon had such great force; it caused Sabrina to submerge back into the slop. She stared to become dizzy. Everything felt like it was slowing. She was running out of air. Her head felt nauseated. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right, and…everything faded to black.

* * *

"Oh, Red-wait do you want me to call you Clarette?" Daphne spat out.

"Clarette is only for school and non-Everafter or Everafter-aware people." Red replied softly.

"Okee-Dokee." Daphne continued, "Anyway, I was thinking, we should totally decorate our notebooks and folders for school to match! Wouldn't that be awesome? Oh, and guess what! I heard our teacher is an Everafter! Maybe it's Merlin! Or Alice! Or possibly Wendy! Ooooh, maybe it's-"

"Hey girls!" interrupted Uncle Jake, "How would you two like to come with me to visit Bri-Er I mean the coffee shop? I'll get you girls some treats… he paused. "So what'dya say?"

"Okay! Sounds fun, right Red?" Daphne jumped up and followed Jake out of the house with Red at her side.

* * *

Sabrina was unconscious. To her, everything was consumed by darkness. She couldn't see a thing, yet se she heard something. Rather, someone, calling for her.

"Grimm wake up! This isn't funny! Seriously, Wake The Hell Up!"

'_Puck has such a great way with words.'_

Please, Grimm! Please wake up!" He begged desperately.

'_Did Puck really say please?'_

"Sabrina, come on stay with me here. Wake up! Please, stay with me Sabrina. Oh God Sabrina wake up!" He sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. He was pleading, something he didn't do often.

'_He didn't say my name. He did not call me Sabrina. He never calls me Sabrina. So it couldn't have been him. But it was.'_

A small tingle ran through Sabrina's body when she realized this. The numbness was gone now. She still wasn't exactly what Puck would call 'awake' though.

"Here you go girls, enjoy." Said the distant Uncle Jake to the two little girls sitting at table 3, eagerly awaiting their chocolate-glazed donuts. Jake handed the girls their sweets but his eyes remained on the beautiful girl behind the counter.

Jake walked towards the beauty - sleeping beauty that is - while the young girls ate their treats and chatted about everything and nothing.

"Hello, Briar" Jake said smoothly. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Grimm thanks."

"Please call me Jake." Buzzflower and Mallowbarb shot Jake disapproving looks. He couldn't care less.

"Okay, Jake. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee? We have a new Arabian blend." She continued in a whisper. "Aladdin shipped it over just two days ago. His jinni just zapped a whole crate into the shop. Those two are so nice sometimes."

"That sounds very intriguing," he said with a small nod leaning over the counter. "but I like to stick to one flavor and just find new ways to spice it up. I find it more decent and respectable that way." he whispered in Briar's ear. He drew his face a few inches back. His gleaming eyes stared deeply into hers. It was clear he wasn't talking about coffee.

"Yes, much more respectable and much more _**desirable **_too." She replied. Jake took her hands in his. The couple wished to stay there staring into each other's eyes with knowing joyful smiles. Too bad not everyone wished that.

"Briar, there are many customers waiting to order!" Mallowbarb scolded while shooting the couple the Evil Eye.

"Very well then." Briar started to walk away from the tall ruggedly handsome man. Just before she left to attend to the others, she gave him a small peck on the cheek and whispered "Call me. Okay?"

Jake just stood there. Speechless. Paralyzed even. The girl of his dreams was giving him a shot. Despite what her fairy guardians thought! _'Even though neither she nor I care what they think it wouldn't be right to go against them. I got to think of a way to impress them to be with her.'_ He instantly got off from cloud nine. He was determined now.

Jake strolled back over to his nieces.

"Uncle Jake, why do you look like you've been hit over the head?"

"No reason girls. So are you all set to go back to the house?"

* * *

"Sabrina, don't die on me! Please!" Puck sighed, "There's no other choice Grimm."

He pushed down on the girl's ribs trying to get all the liquid substance out. Then he leaned down and put his lips against hers.

Sabrina felt their lips meet. It sent another tingle to course through her. She tried to break away, but couldn't move. Oh, well.

Puck blew air into Sabrina's lungs. She could breathe again. Within seconds all, her senses came rushing back.

Puck was still leaning over her with his emerald green eyes staring intensely at her. Right now, he didn't ok like his normal self. You could see the fear, the worry, and the panic in his eyes. You could see the seriousness of the moment.

He saw Sabrina was all right. He smiled and his rapidly beating heart calmed down.

"Good, you're alive. I thought you went and killed yourself." He thought for a second. "_**Again.**_" He added. He tried to sound like he didn't care. He's not the best actor…

"Thanks for saving me, Puck." _'Honestly,'_ Sabrina thought, _'If he didn't who would have.'_

Puck was annoyed. "I am not hero Grimm! How many God damned times do I have to tell you that! I am a villain of the very worst kind!" He yelled matter-of-factly with hands on hips and chest puffed out.

"So you tell me." She added after a second of silence, "You always seem to be my hero."

He did not like that. He became very indignant.

"Well, you're always getting yourself in trouble or almost killing yourself! If I didn't save you, the Old Lady would kick me out! That means NO FREE MEALS! I happen to like free meals!" He ranted.

Sabrina glared at him. Now she was irked.

"Just come off it Puck! Admit you like it here. It's already been about _**two**_ years! Admit you like having a real family! And for God's sake admit, whether you like it or not you'll always be there for me!"

That was not what she meant to say. Judging by Puck's face, it wasn't the right thing to say either.

"I will never tell such a lie!" Puck said in his best I'm bigger and better than you tone.

Sabrina decided to challenge him.

'Oh, really?"

"Yes, Grimm Really!"

"Fine, fine," She said with a flick of her head as she turned to leave his room, "have it your way."

Sabrina left Puck's room and ran into her own to find clean clothes. A sugar high Daphne saw her.

"Jeez, Brina what happened to you?" She breathed in and almost gagged. "Eeew! You're rank!"

Sabrina looked at her little sister with a defeated expression.

"Puck happened."

Daphne understood.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day." She said trying to be helpful.

Sabrina shook her head.

"That's what I'm worried about."

**Teehee It's sorta clify. Anyway i plan on making this epic but I'm sort of lazy so if I don't get reviews I won't update. And reviews also make me smile! Don't you wanna see me smile? =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! Okay I want to thank all my lovely reviewers! Blonde to the brain, you are an insanely nice mind reader and you make me smile a lot. Isabel in lala land, thank you for my only somewhat constructive criticism review. PurplezebraxxxD, thank you for probably the nicest thing anyone online and off has ever said to me, it meant a lot. Moreover, thank you to Ash and SEcretive the two anonymous reviewers who pushed me, in the best way possible to get this chapter out. All of you gave me the drive to go to my computer everyday after school (ugh seventh grade…..) and write. Now I want to apologize. I do not think this chapter is nearly as good as the first which to be honest I thought was pretty bad, but I always hate what I write so… Anyway, I feel like all the characters are OoC here and I don't think it flows right. So, I thought I'd apologize up front. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not, nor will I ever own Sister's Grimm. That honor belongs to Michael Buckley, to Jane Yolen's dismay. (If you've ever read the reviews on the inside cover of the Sisters Grimm books you'd get the Jane Yolen thing.)**

_**Chapter 2: Going Back**_

"Sabriiiiiinnnaaaaaa!" called a very lively (a little too lively,) Daphne. "Hurry and get ready! I don't wanna be late on the first day!"

Truth was, Sabrina was fully dressed and ready to go. She was wearing her dark wash skinny jeans, black T-shirt that had the name of her favorite band on it, and deep purple hoodie. She looked approvingly in her bedroom mirror. '_Not too plain, but not too flashy. Good.'_

Sabrina was perfectly fine with leaving for school right now. She was just afraid to leave the safety of her room. For all she knew, Puck could have rigged a series of pranks to go off if she took just one-step. She didn't really want to take the chance.

"Hey Ugly, are you coming or what?" Puck yelled from the base of the staircase. "Is the freak scared to start eighth grade? Is she afraid of the big, bad school?"

Puck was mocking Sabrina. This usually only leads to one thing, a full-out Hate War.

"Puck, I am not afraid. I, unlike you am just making sure I haven't forgotten anything. Besides, Stinkpot, it's _**you**_ who should be scared. Haven't you heard, this year we have to read eight books and write a five-page report on each!"

This time, Sabrina tried for a somewhat, more mature approach.

Sabrina had gotten so lost in her response; she had not realized that by the time she had finished she was holding the knob of the front door, ready to get out.

"Pssssssh!" Puck flicked his wrist in a nonchalant manner. "Easy."

Sabrina had neither heard nor seen Puck's reply; she had already slammed the front door behind her.

"Wait for us 'Brina!" Daphne called futilely while grabbing her book bag and dragging Red out the door with her.

"Puck." Relda said out of nowhere.

"Yeah,"

"Follow them; you do have to go to school too, liebling."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

And with that, he left to go after them.

Once he had caught up to everyone, he walked right along side Sabrina. HE always knew just the right way to get on her nerves.

She tried her best to ignore him. She even 'Hmph-ed' when he made a small, feeble attempt to talk to her!

'_She sooooo wants me. Too bad, she'll never have me. Oh, well,' _Puck thought arrogantly._ 'School will be sooooo worth it just to annoy her in public.'_ He beamed.

* * *

'Okay, Daphne, Re-Clarette you two are in room 24. Ms. Belle is your teacher. Do you think you can get there without getting lost like you did last year?"

Sabrina laughed at the memory of the two girls roaming the hallways for half the day before reaching the right classroom.

"Yes, we'll be fine," said Daphne a little annoyed at her sister's lack of faith.

"Good. I have to find room 37 and locker 392.

"Damnit!"

"Puck! Daphne and Red are only fourth graders! Watch your mouth!"

Sabrina had turned to look at Daphne and Red. They were no longer there. She figured that they must have left right after Puck's faux pas.

"Sorry, it's just that I have the same homeroom assignment and locker _**390**_!"

"Ooooh, assignment such a big word for such a small brain!"

"Seriously, this isn't good news for either of us!"

"I see your point. At least we agree on something for a change though." She tried to lighten the mood. She did not like it when Puck made comments like that. They weren't insults directed at her, yet they still burned as if they were.

"Haha, yeah, I never thought I'd live to see the day." Puck had actually chuckled.

"Neither did I." Sabrina turned to head up the stairs to the eighth grade floor.

"Hey, aren't you gonna wait for me? So we could uh- walk together, I mean we are going to the same place, right?"

Puck seemed a bit uneasy. He certainly had a hard time getting that last sentence out.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks.

"Uh, yeah sure, come on."

The two continued up the stairway, together. There were no frustrated yells, no awkward silences, and no annoyed comebacks. They walked and talked together like normal teenagers, a first for them, no doubt.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I am your teacher Ms. Belle! I'm so glad to be having you as the only, err, first class I'll ever teach."

Ms. Belle's eyes were on Daphne the entire time.

"So, I've introduced myself, why don't we go around and have everyone do the same?" She was very cheerful.

The classroom nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's start with you then the girl next to you."

"Oh, uh okay. Well, my name is Clarette Grimm."

"Very interesting. Now you, next to her."

"Hi! I'm Daphne Grimm!" said the girl as perkily as it is possible for one to be.

"Two Grimm's, how very interesting!" The teacher smiled. Her smile was trusting. Her eyes, on the other hand, told a completely different story.

* * *

"Hello class." boomed a very deep and rather loud voice from Sabrina and Puck's teacher. "Since this is your first day back the other teachers and I have decided to give you all first period to find your locker, learn your combination, and familiarize yourself with your schedule."

The entire eighth grade student body smiled. They had a forty-two minute block of time to talk to everyone they had not seen all summer. None of them cared about their schedule, or locker combination, or how neat their locker was. They have all year to figure that out.

The hallway was filled to the brim with students. Everyone was trying to find his or her locker and open it. Sabrina was no exception. Luckily, she had Puck to help her find her locker.

"Sabrina, stop acting so lost! Your locker is over here." Puck gestured for her to come by where he was.

Sabrina walked over. She was looking for her best and only friend, who of course was nowhere to be seen. _'With my luck she's probably on the other side of the hallway and has the exact opposite schedule as me!' _thought Sabrina depressingly.

"OHMIGOD!" yelled a super pepped and super excited girly girl.

She ran down the hallway. Her skirt and layered-cut auburn hair flowed perfectly behind her as she moved forward. Every boy stared at her. So did Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled happily, as her best friend ran towards her.

"Ohmigod 'Brina, I've barely seen you all summer. I mean there were the sleepovers and that one, day trip but I have so much to tell you!"

"Breathe, Nikki." Sabrina reminded her friend.

"Oh, yeah right breathing is vital. I need to breathe to live right? Wow. Who knew?"

This sort of reaction was exactly why Sabrina had liked Nikki. She always knew when it was a good time to joke around (in an appropriate way, not at all like Puck) and when to be serious.

"Yeah, I know I'm a comedy genius and you love me!" Nikki took advantage of Sabrina laughing, something she doesn't do quite often.

"Of course I do. If I hated you do you think you'd know everything about me?"

"I have my ways…" She stated striking a impish pose.

It may be the fact she is half fairy but every time she tries to act all devious it scares Sabrina. A lot.

Sabrina was actually glad Nikki was a fairy because she understood Puck and his kind. That meant Sabrina could use Nikki's knowledge to analyze Puck. It isn't wrong most girls do analyze everything a guy who annoys them does to see why he's doing it.

"Oh Sabrina, I forgot to ask, what locker number do you have?" said Nikki. Sabrina could see the hope in her eyes that they were somewhere near each other.

"392. How about you?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeep! Ohmigod! YES!"

"Nik, what did I say about breathing?"

"I don't care. Guess what locker I have. Oh don't bother I'm number 393!"

"Really? I would have never guessed with your psycho happy shrieks just now."

"Oh shut up. Do you know who else has lockers by us?" Nikki questioned.

"I know one person," Sabrina took a pause for dramatic effect. "Puck."

"No." Nikki shook her head.

She didn't believe Sabrina. But sure enough, when she turned around she saw Puck cramming his binders into locker 390.

Nikki gave Puck a small wave of acknowledgement.

"Looks like we're all going to be locker buddies this year."

Puck nodded in her direction.

"Let's just hope the right word to use there is buddies." Puck said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Nikki flashed her usual 'I'm a movie star' type smile.

"For now maybe." Puck said as a malicious grin stretched across his face.

"Oh, your no fun!" Nikki laughed and turned back to Sabrina

Nikki just loved to fool around with Puck's head. It was her favorite past time. Everyone in the school, including the faculty knew Nikki and Puck were probably the best prank-pulling duo the world has ever seen. So, it gave Nikki a simple pleasure to tease him into believing that she thought he was "no fun".

Puck had finished 'organizing' his locker and walked away from he girls. He had better things to do, like mapping out were the best prank spots were and figuring out students and teachers are the best targets.

Noticing Puck was gone, a very confused Nikki questioned Sabrina.

"How do you stand it?" She was truly puzzled.

"How do I stand what?" It was Sabrina's turn to be confused.

"How do you stand living with Puck? Don't take this the wrong way but I would go insane living with him! Just look at him!"

"I know isn't he putrid, gross, disgusting, slovenly, you can stop me once you find one you like."

"No, that's not right. I meant he's gorgeous! How do you stand living with such a gorgeous guy?"

"His personality helps balance that out. It actually out weighs his", she shuddered "hotness."

'_What am I saying? Puck isn't hot? Well okay his hair is amazing and he's so tall and lean and strong…But he is still Puck. He is still the annoying, obnoxious, insane, pus-faced fairy-boy I met when I was eleven. Appearance aside he hasn't changed. At All.'_

Puck turned to Sabrina and smiled at her. It was then that she noticed she had been staring at him. Puck laughed when he saw her blush,_ 'She sooooo wants me.'_

Sabrina noticed the look in Puck's emerald eyes; it was pensive. _'Could Puck really be thinking about something? I wonder if he's thinking about me… No of course he's not. He's not thinking of anything. What was __**I**__ thinking?'_

* * *

"Class, how would you like to hear our upcoming curriculum?" Ms. Belle asked to all 20 of her students.

There were mumbles along the lines of 'Why not?', 'Sure.', 'Go right ahead', and of course 'No.'

However, there was on response so unique and cheery that it got the whole classroom's attention.

"What's a curriculum?"

Daphne had never heard that word before. You may laugh because it seems as thought she doesn't know what anything means, but how can she not? According to Sabrina, the English language contains over 171,476 words. How could she possibly ever know them all? Every time Daphne hears a new word she has never heard before is a time of exasperation. She constantly tells herself, _'It's not fair. Why can't they just use all the easy words. Why do we need to have synomyns or symonyms or whatever they're called? Not everything needs to complicated!' _Sadly, everything is complicated.

"Daphne, a curriculum is a plan for what a teacher is going to teach. It's kind of like a map to guide them through the year of what to teach their students. Do you understand that?"

Daphne felt a little embarrassed. Ms. Belle had sounded so sweet when answering Daphne's question, but it wasn't a nice sweet. It was a 'Oh you're stupid, so I need to be really nice and encouraging towards you' sweet.

Red managed to read Daphne's emotions perfectly. "You're not stupid. You're really smart. What other fourth grader can solve mysteries like you?"

Daphne relaxed. Red was so nice. The real nice, not like Ms. Belle nice. She had no idea why but Ms. Belle didn't make Daphne feel comfortable. She looked just fine. She had a kind face, perfect blonde hair pulled back in a high bun, and judging by her dress, loved lime green. There wasn't anything terrible about her. She just seemed too familiar to Daphne. Not in a good way. However, Daphne always gave someone the benefit of the doubt. No one, besides The Master, can be truly evil. Confused and misled maybe, but certainly not evil…right?

* * *

"My locker is EVIL!"

Sabrina kicked the rusty piece of metal. Sabrina had been trying for the past fifteen minutes to open, in her words 'the stupid thing'.

Sabrina defeated, closed her eyes, mashed her head against the locker and whined, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't think anything can hate you."

Sabrina turned her towards the tall handsome figure standing next to her. When she saw him she stepped back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." The teen hung his head. He was obviously angry with himself. Sabrina noticed his crushed expression and reacted very quickly.

"Oh, no you didn't scare me. I just thought you were someone else so when I saw you-"

"Okay, someone else got it." He tried to mask the edge in his voice, to no avail.

'_Oh crap! Now he thinks I'm with someone.'_

"No! Not like that. I'm sorry. Do you want to start over?" She said a little panicked.

Sabrina did not want to let him get away. He was H-O-T, HOT. He was so tall and muscular. You could tell he had a very nicely defined six-pack, even under his navy blue polo. And his dark brown hair was just long enough so it almost fell over his eyes. His golden eyes. They were the kind you could stare into forever.

"That sounds good. I'm Mark Pendraken." He said extending his hand.

She took his hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina Grimm." She said with a dazzling smile.

"Well, Sabrina I don't possibly think anything, especially a locker could hate you, but if you think it does would you allow me to open it for you?" Mark leaned against the unclaimed locker between Sabrina and Puck, stared at Sabrina and grinned lazily.

"Be my guest." She paused briefly, "But shouldn't you find your locker first?"

Mark hit the locker he was leaning against. "I've already found it." He looked at Sabrina, who could not suppress a smile. This day just kept getting better and better.

"So, what's your combination?" Sabrina was startled by his question. "I'm only asking 'cuz I need it to open your locker. You do want it opened don't you?"

"Oh, yeah right. It's um 30-0-10."

She watched as Mark seamlessly opened her locker. She couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something about him that made him look strong not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. That was what drew Sabrina to him most. _'He's just so perfect…'_

"There you go." Mark beamed as he swung the locker door open.

"Thanks."

Mark turned to his locker and shoved some books in.

"I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move?", blurted Sabrina.

"Yeah, actually. I just moved from New York City. The scene here isn't as lively as the city, but it isn't that bad. Plus the girls here are much prettier" Sabrina's face turned pink

She nodded in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. I moved here from the city two years ago. At first this place was really boring but things seem to get little more interesting through time."

"I agree. After being here for just a month I met you. That makes things a lot more interesting."

Puck must have heard Mark's last comment because he abruptly came and put his arm around Sabrina's shoulder.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Sabrina glared daggers at him.

Puck had been secretly listening in on them. He did not like the way Mark stared at Sabrina. It was too possessive. He knew he had to crush Mark's hopes before they grew.

"I can't say hi to my favorite girl and new locker buddy?" Puck asked innocently.

Mark's face fell. "I thought you said you-"

Sabrina took Puck's arm down from around her. "Puck, since when have I been your 'favorite girl'? Mark just moved here from New York so don't torture him. Can't you be nice for once?" She turned to Mark and softened her voice and expression. "And Mark, there really is no one else. Puck just lives to make my life miserable."

"Really?" Mark's gold eyes were filled with hope again.

"Yes really." Sabrina reassured him

" So, it's perfectly fine if I ask you out?"

Sabrina eyes grew wide. "You want to ask me out? That'd be-" Puck cut her off.

"Not a good idea. You see the girl here-"

"Oh, I get it." He turned his back to Sabrina and had a private word with Puck. They spoke in hushed voices. Both of them didn't want Sabrina to hear.

"You like her don't you?" Mark read Puck perfectly.

"What? No! What idiot would like her?" Puck had to try really hard for a cover up.

"Did you really just call me an idiot?" Mark's face was stern and serious.

"No. I'm just saying that most people who like her are idiots." _'Like me. No I don't like her. Now I have to erase my previous thoughts! Stupid brain.'_

"Well, I'm not one. Anyway I was just checking. I wouldn't want to take someone else's girl" He muttered under his breath, "again."

"Nope, you can have her." _'IDIOT!'_

Mark turned back to Sabrina who was now gossiping with Nikki. Nikki turned Sabrina around to face Mark and gave him the once over. She whispered in Sabrina's direction, "He has my approval."

Mark stepped closer to Sabrina and gazed into her icy blue eyes.

"So what's _**your**_ answer?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Sabrina returned his stare and looked him directly in the eye.

"Oh, right. Yes, I'd like to go out with you." Sabrina beamed. She could not believe her luck. This was amazing.

Puck hung his head and walked away. _'Why do I have to be so stupid?'_

**Yeah, so that's Chapter 2. So I don't get angry comments about bringing in some guy for pointless drama, he is key to the plot! Seriously without him there is no plot. I'm pretty sure all you lovelies can figure out who Ms. Belle and Mark Pendraken are. I switched spellings around so the Non-Everafters wouldn't catch on in the school. And if you all think Nikki is a Mary-Sue, well she's not. She just needs to be developed further. As far as updating It may take a week or two to get chapters up. But they will go up. And reviews always help. Honestly, the reviews made me want to write. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me again. I'm really sorry about the super longeness it took to get this chapter out but I have Bergen County Choir auditions coming up and the whole audition is a-cappella so, I needed to practice. Thank you to all the lovelies who reviewed and followed me since last chapter. And just so you don't get confused while reading… when I italicize in the story it's either a thought, dream, or for emphasis, when I bold it will be a journal entry and when it's bold and italicized which is me just wanting to mix things up. And from now on a break will mean the two scenes are simultaneous and a bunch of these xoxoxoxox will be a time skip. =D Before I bore you to death here is the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Perfection**_

Sabrina looked outside. The moon was full and bright. The sky was pitch black with only the soft glow of the stars and moon's shine to light it. It was The Perfect night! I guess a perfect day must have a perfect end, right? Sabrina tiptoed across her room and got her journal out of her personal, private drawer. She carefully walked to the corner by the window and began to write.

**October 2 2:37 am**

**I know this journal is supposed to be used to write down any weird happenings that may go on, but nothing **_**is**_**happening. That really scares me. Everything is just so perfect right now. Too perfect. Puck hasn't pranked me for about a month. He actually doesn't even talk to me anymore... or look at me. He may just be in one of his moods, but I'm not totally sure. I've asked Nikki and she wouldn't even dignify me with an answer! It's times like these that I wish I had chosen to move back to New York. Times that, I need Mom. But other than those small little inconveniences, everything is perfect! And you know from my past entries that I really don't use the word lightly. I just spent the past three weeks dating the most gorgeous guy ever, Mark Pendraken. Today (well, yesterday), he took me into the woods. I've been to the woods so many times before but all those times I was either scared or angry. This time I was happy. He led me to a spot right by the stream. I didn't realize it at first but it was the same stream where Puck accused me of kissing him. I don't know why but when I remembered that I felt a sudden jerk in my heart. Then I remembered my first kiss, with him. It must have been obvious that my mind was drifting because then Mark leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so forceful, so in command and strong like him. I couldn't break away and to be honest, I didn't want to. So we just sat there kissing for a good thirty minutes. It was bliss. After I finally stopped (my lips were getting sore) he just stared at me. His golden eyes were fixed on mine. I couldn't move. He finally broke the stare when he saw the sky turn a soft orange. "Look." he whispered as he turned me to face away from him and pressed me close. I was disappointed at first but the sunset was amazing! "It's gorgeous!" I tell him. He just stares at me and whispers, "I know". Sadly, I had to be home before dark so he walks me back. Neither of us said anything the whole way. We didn't want to ruin the moment. When we reached to door, He gave me one last kiss before letting me go. I closed the door behind me and slid down. He is just too good. I closed my eyes only to open them to an abrupt noise. I looked around. The picture of me and Puck sitting together, actually talking, nicely from last summer at the beach had fallen. The seashell frame was all cracked. I felt another little pain in my heart. Puck was standing at the foot of the staircase frowning. He looked at me and went back up. What is with him these days? It couldn't be about the picture could it? Sure, that was a really great day, but so was today. Compared to many in my past, today was absolutely perfect.**

She closed the journal and hid it away. She took one more look at the moon and crawled back into her bed. The sooner she falls asleep the sooner another day she can be with Mark comes.

* * *

Puck stared out into his room's sky made to mimic that of the real world's. He looked up at the moon. Its glow made him feel safe. The night was after all, when he did most of his planning.

He wasn't in any mood to scheme though. He actually wasn't in a mood to do much of anything. He had lost the fire that made him live. The constant flame that gave him a reason to want to live. That flame was barely there now. He dearly wished it were.

Without his flame, the only joy Puck had was at night when he could use his laptop without the worries of people seeing what he was doing. I mean, people cannot witness the king of juvenile delinquents writing!

The Old Lady had been trying to convince Puck to keep a journal for a while to no success. That was until he was introduced to the laptop. On a laptop, the computer did most of the spelling for you so he needn't worry about that. You also don't need to fret over neat handwriting. In short, Puck loved typing on the laptop. Who know you could ever get him to enjoy some form of writing?

The fairy boy took his laptop out from its hiding place in the hollow oak. He opened it up and began to type.

**Puck's Awesomeness**

**October 2 2:37 am**

**I am awesome. There's no way I can't be! So why don't I feel awesome? I know I still am, but I don't feel it. How can you not feel like what you are? I'll tell you why. The reason is Grimm. Ever since the first day of school made me feel totally Not Awesome! How can that happen? Well, she just like completely made a fool of me (kinda). And who did she do it in front of? Some kid named Mark who was all over her! It is my job to protect her! I can't do my job if she constantly throws herself into the arms of unfamiliar characters. And he had the nerve to ask me if I liked Sabri-**

He stopped himself.

**if I liked Grimm! Then he goes and asks her out. On the first day of school! I am not being paranoid. This guy is definitely up to something and I gotta find out what! He is way too protective of her. He never let's her out of his sight. That is my job, not his! It's is my job to be with-**

He stopped again.

**It's my job to make sure she doesn't get in danger. He is destroying that! And he's always strutting down the hall like he's in charge. So not cool. But apparently every girl in our grade, even Grimm thinks he is. Now, they're a "**_**Thing"**_** whatever that is. All Grimm does now is pay attention to him. She doesn't even notice that I exist anymore. I could completely vanish off the face of this planet and she wouldn't know. Even if she did, she wouldn't care. When she came back from her ugh, date the picture of her and me at the beach fell. It was one of the times that she and I had actually had fun together and in an instant, it broke. I was there when it fell and so was she. She didn't even look sad when it happened. I was standing there like an idiot waiting for her to react some way, **_**any **_**way, but nothing came. NOTHING! Maybe that's what I am now, a stupid, old nothing.**

Puck stared blankly at his computer screen. He was scared by his own thoughts. Puck would never admit to this, but when he wrote his mind was free and all his thoughts poured out of him as fluently as water itself. When he wrote his thoughts were uncontrollable so he just let them come out. Never before though had his thoughts terrified him.

He glared at his own words, dumbfounded. He didn't want anyone to know about this, but he didn't want to delete his hard work. He couldn't delete his own thoughts. Particularly ones about Sabrina. He couldn't bring himself to delete it. Just like he couldn't bring himself to ever delete Sabrina.

He looked through all the icons to find one that would save the entry. It was then that he saw it. It was a large icon shaped like a lock. He rant he mouse over it and double clicked. A question popped up.

Would you like to create a private save file with a new password?

"Perfect." he whispered and went to work. He smiled happily thinking that he wouldn't need to delete her thoughts of her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_I am scared, cold, and alone. The chains cut into my skin. I am all alone except for a mirror and a jet-black crow with sharp claws and red fiery eyes._

_I look behind me to expecting to see the same crow. It isn't there. _

_I turn back to the ornate mirror and see the crow moving its beak._

"_You are mine. You can't escape." it squawks. _

_My lips don't move but my reflection's lips does._

"_Help me! You can't do this! It isn't right!" She begs as she pounds against the slivery surface._

"_Don't be afraid, it'd better this way. Trust me." The crow's voice is less screechy and more humane sounding. I can't place it but it sounds familiar, safe._

"_My reflection smiles and whispers wholeheartedly, "Okay."_

_Then, the crow screeches and flies out. It pierces my eyes and cackles, "Wrong Choice."_

Sabrina woke up in terror screaming. Sure she's had nightmares before. They were ones about her parents being dead or her family disappearing all together, but never anything like this.

She started to think that maybe this day wasn't so great after all.

**Okay I know it's realy short but I felt bad about not moving foward with the story. Do they seem OoC? If they do plz tell me what I could do to make them more like themselves. The nest chapter should be filled with nail bitting suspense and action so stay tuned! Happy Columbus Day And Canadian Thanksgiving, by the way! Please leave me some reviews! Remember reviews=updates=smiles!**


End file.
